The invention has been developed to solve the problem of the bending of sheet-metal articles of complex shapes which are frequently used in machines such as photocopiers, facsimile machines and various electronic devices. These products are subject to rapid development and manufacturer therefore often changes models from one year to another. Each new model is the product of a redesign, even as regards the various sheet-metal articles which it contains.
These bent sheet-metal articles are therefore produced on a relatively small scale and thus do not justify complex and expensive tools and dies.
A system for producing bent sheet-metal articles known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,422 departs radically from previously existing bending systems which use bending presses with fixed frameworks and linear, V-sectioned punches and dies which are movable vertically towards and away from each other.
The system described in the U.S. Patent mentioned above provides for a piece which is to be bent to be supported by a manipulator so that a region of the piece which is to be bent lies in a vertical suspension plane. The bends are effected by means of an oscillating bending machine having two tools which can be disposed in any configuration relative to the piece to be bent. The piece is supported by the manipulator in a manner such that it can perform movements of limited extent with five degrees of freedom, excluding rotation about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the undeformed piece of sheet metal. The bending machine also has a device for the rapid replacement of the tools, using two rotary turrets carried at the ends of a C-shaped tool-holder structure.